culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1958 in film
The year 1958 in film involved some significant events, including the hit musicals South Pacific and Gigi. Events * February 16 - In the Money by William Beaudine is released. It would be the last installment of The Bowery Boys series which began in 1946. * The second installment of Sergei Eisenstein's Ivan the Terrible is officially released, having previously been shelved for political reasons. It would be the last of Eisenstein's Ivan the Terrible trilogy as the director died during production on Part III. * May 15 - As the twilight of the movie musical was declining from people's interest and taste, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer released a film that ended the popularity of movie musicals with dignity, class, eloquence, and respect. Directed by Vincente Minnelli, produced by Arthur Freed, and written by Alan Jay Lerner, Gigi set a standard for future film musicals on how to appeal to audiences young and old, as well as to be taken seriously as a true art form of filmmaking (e.g. West Side Story, Mary Poppins, My Fair Lady, The Sound of Music, The Jungle Book, Oliver!, Fiddler on the Roof, Beauty and the Beast, Moulin Rouge!, Chicago, Les Misérables, to name more worthy titles.) Gigi was released to tremendous critical and commercial success and became the highest-grossing musical ever made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, until That's Entertainment! in 1974. * November 15 - During production of Solomon and Sheba in Madrid, Spain, actor Tyrone Power dies of a massive heart attack. Production of the movie was halted and was later finished in late 1959. Power, who was playing the role of King Solomon, was replaced in the film by Yul Brynner. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Gigi – Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer :Best Director: Vincente Minnelli – Gigi :Best Actor: David Niven – Separate Tables :Best Actress: Susan Hayward – I Want to Live! :Best Supporting Actor: Burl Ives – The Big Country :Best Supporting Actress: Wendy Hiller – Separate Tables :Best Foreign Language Film: Mon Oncle (My Uncle), directed by Jacques Tati, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: The Defiant Ones :Best Actor: David Niven – Separate Tables :Best Actress: Susan Hayward – I Want to Live! :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: Gigi :Best Actor: Danny Kaye – Me and the Colonel :Best Actress: Rosalind Russell – Auntie Mame :Other :Best Director: Vincente Minnelli – Gigi Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Cranes Are Flying (Летят журавли, Letyat zhuravli), directed by Mikheil Kalatozishvili, Soviet Union Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :The Rickshaw Man (Muhomatsu no issho), directed by Hiroshi Inagaki, Japan Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Wild Strawberries (Smultronstället), directed by Ingmar Bergman, Sweden Notable films released in 1958 #Vertigo film series Carry On series (1958–1992) Short film series *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1969) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''The Three Stooges'' (1934–1959) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–1962) *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''Speedy Gonzales'' (1953–1968) Ending this year *''Droopy'' (1943-1958) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940-1958) Births *January 4 – Julian Sands, English actor *February 13 – Pernilla August, Swedish actress *February 19 - Pierre-Loup Rajot, French actor & director *March 3 – Miranda Richardson, English actress *March 10 – Sharon Stone, American actress & producer *March 20 – Holly Hunter, American actress *March 21 – Gary Oldman, English actor & filmmaker *April 3 – Alec Baldwin, American actor *April 21 – Andie MacDowell, American actress *April 29 – Michelle Pfeiffer, American actress *May 12 - Tony Oliver, Puerto Rican voice actor *May 29 – Annette Bening, American actress *June 22 – Bruce Campbell, American actor & director *July 8 – Kevin Bacon, American actor *August 3 – Lambert Wilson, French actor *August 16 **Angela Bassett, American actress **Madonna, American pop singer & actress **Toby Sedgwick, English actor and theatre director *August 18 – Madeleine Stowe, American actress *August 24 – Steve Guttenberg, American actor & comedian *August 25 – Tim Burton, American director, producer & screenwriter *August 29 - Michael Jackson, American pop singer & actor (died in 2009) *September 10 – Chris Columbus, American director, producer & screenwriter *September 16 – Jennifer Tilly, Canadian-American actress *October 9 – Michael Paré, American actor *October 16 – Tim Robbins, American actor, screenwriter, producer & director *October 20 – Viggo Mortensen, Danish actor *November 5 – Robert Patrick, American actor *November 16 – Marg Helgenberger, American actress *November 17 – Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio, actress & singer *November 22 – Jamie Lee Curtis, American actress *December 30 – Pedro Costa, Portuguese director Deaths *January 11 – Edna Purviance, 62, American actress, The Kid, A Woman of Paris *January 13 – Jesse L. Lasky, 77, American producer, Wings, The Cocoanuts *February 27 – Harry Cohn, 66, American film executive, co-founder of CBS Sales Association (Columbia Pictures), Platinum Blonde, American Madness *March 22 – Mike Todd, 48, American producer, Around the World in 80 Days, This Is Cinerama *April 15 – Estelle Taylor, 63, American actress, Cimarron, The Ten Commandments *May 19 – Ronald Colman, 67, British actor, Lost Horizon, Random Harvest *June 9 - Robert Donat, 53, British actor, The 39 Steps, Goodbye, Mr. Chips *July 20 - Franklin Pangborn, 69, American actor, Never Give a Sucker an Even Break, The Bank Dick *August 21 - Kurt Neumann, 50, German director, The Fly, Mohawk *October 4 – Ida Wüst, 74, German actress *November 15 – Tyrone Power, 44, American actor, Witness for the Prosecution, The Mark of Zorro Film debuts *Claudia Cardinale - Goha *Ian Holm - Girls at Sea *Jack Nicholson - The Cry Baby Killer *Suzanne Pleshette - The Geisha Boy *Christopher Plummer - Stage Struck *Vanessa Redgrave - Behind the Mask *Oliver Reed - The Square Peg References Category:1958 in film Category:Years in film